Remember that Night?
by PenName999
Summary: Justin asks Max the awkward question. Not a PWP this time,  but does contain EXPLICIT SEX. I'd really like to develop this into a full story. Slash, Male Pregnancy! CHAPTER 3 NOW UP R&R Please :
1. Chapter 1

Max Russo sat alone in his room, waiting for his brother Justin to arrive home. He had been very secretive about where he was going and all Max knew was that he was using the carpet to fly over to the Other Realm for an 'emergency.' Max was very worried and alone. Alex was at Harper's house and his parents had booked a weekend away. The hours passed and Max getting more and more worried. When he heard Justin coming in the front door of the substation (which was closed for the weekend) he bolted down the stairs.

Max ran to Justin and threw his arms around him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Are you ok? What happened? TELL ME! I've been so worried!" said Max through gasps to Justin.  
>"Max, let's go upstairs. I have something to tell you."<p>

As the two brothers headed up to Justin's room, Max's head was filled with thoughts twirling as to what he had to be told. Justin sat down on the end of his bed and patted the quilt for Max to sit down.

"Ok, so Max, what I am about to tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone" Justin warned his brother,

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, remember that night?"

"What night?"

"You know, the night when Alex was sleeping at Harper's and mom and dad were out with friends? About a month ago…"

"Oh. That night" said Max as he had a flashback.

How could he forget that night?

Max and Justin were home alone and as they watched their parents drive away, Justin shut the door and turned promptly to Max.

"Race you upstairs" Justin instructed Max. They both knew what was coming.

By the time they were at the top of the stairs, they were already kissing, their lips locked in each other. Justin struggled to open his bedroom door without breaking the kiss but they managed and fell into the room, landing directly onto Justin's king size bed. Eventually, the kiss was broke, when both brothers needed to strip.

Within seconds, clothes were strewn across the floor and the brothers were lying together on the bed. Justin began rubbing his brother's twink chest and tweaking his nipples which caused Max to moan. Max ran his fingers through Justin's manly hair-covered chest and placing light licks across his nipples.

Rather nervously Max said "Justin, um, do you mind if um, if I fuck you today rather than you fucking me? I've never done it before and I would…"

"I'd love it" said Justin, jumping at the chance.

Justin lay flat on his back and Max was at the foot of the bed. He began pleasuring Justin by licking his sole and slipping his brother's big toe in his mouth, greedily sucking it. This earned him a few breaths of pleasure from Justin. Max licked his brother's sole happily, leaving a saliva trail and when sucking his toe, brushing this tongue against the top of his toenail and then licking the huge ankle. He then moved on to his brother's toned legs, licking them and letting the hairs brush against his face, tickling him.

Finally, he arrived at his brother's sweet cock, which Max longed for. He began by sniffing Justin's pubes and then engulfing the eight inch cock all at once. Justin looked up between moans to see his brother approving of the taste, looking at him sexily as he bobbed his head up and down.

Justin began to run his fingers through Max's hair, pulling at it and pushing his head down violently out of desperation.

"Oh yeah, suck my cock, Max! Mmm fuck."

"Mmmmmmmm" Max moaned, his tongue swirling around the pulsing length, approving of the sweet taste.

"Oh, Max, fuck me now!" Justin cried.

Max happily complied, swallowing the pre cum his brother had given him and watched as Justin bent over, pushing his ass in Justin's face.

Justtin reached into his bedside drawer, his fingers slipping over various items such as dildos and butt plugs and passed Max a jar of lubricant. He twisted the lid off and delved his fingers in. Justin stared at him waiting. Max teased Justin by sucking the lube sexily off his fingers. He dug his fingers in this time, appeasing Justin. Starting with one lubed fingers, he eventually squeezed four fingers into Justin's sweet ass pussy.

Justin moaned the whole time, longing for Max's six inch cock in him. Eventually, Justin was happy.

Max pulled his fingers out and lined his throbbing dick to his brother's hole. He didn't bother going in slowly- he knew that Justin wasn't an anal virgin- he had once caught him and Zeke.

He slammed into his brother, riding him hard, causing Justin to moan explicitly:

"Oh yeah. Fuck me Max! Harder, faster! Mmmm" he moaned, in euphoria.

"Yeah, take my cock! Yeah, mmm"

"Cum in my ass, Max!" commanded Justin, to which he did. Max unleashed an insane amount of cum into his brother's ass, ribbons of it, it wouldn't seem to stop. Then he pulled out and received a drowning cum facial from his brother.

The two kissed once again and fell asleep, naked, their feet intertwined, and sticky from cum.

Oh yes, Max remembered that night. He remembered it off to a tee. It was the best sex he and Justin had ever had. After that quick flashback, Max felt his pants getting tight.

"So, what did you wanna tell me?"

"I uh, I'm pregnant. I went to the Other Realm Doctor."

Max initially laughed, but when he realised that Justin wasn't laughing he stopped and realised the seriousness.

"What?" he asked stunned.

"Well, you know how we're technically not mortal? Only half. Well, the fact is that there is a small chance that male homosexual wizards can get pregnant. Because we're both related, I guess it gave the chance a boost."

"Huh? Oh my God! How is that even possible?" said a bewildered Max.

"Max, anything is possible being a Wizard" said Justin, dryly.

"But… where does the baby come out?" he asked. He was really confused and shocked right now.

"Well, according to the doctor, it comes out the same place that uh… your dick went in…" Justin said, embarrassed.

"Ew! It comes out your ass? It'll be like taking a crap. But how come I'm not pregnant? You've fucked me about five times…" Max was at a loss.

"I guess you have a higher fertility rate. Don't ask me how it works, I'm a Science geek and I don't understand it! Oh God, Max, what the fuck are we gonna do?"

Neither brothers could say a thing; they just sat there staring at each other, both speechless. Then Max, staring into his brother's eyes, gave his brother a supporting kiss.

SHOULD I CONTINUE? R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys didn't talk about it. Neither knew what to say. Both boys just sloped off to bed and stared at the celling for hours.

Max couldn't take it any longer. He slipped himself up in bed to see his digital clock read '03.25.' He threw back the covers and tiptoed along the hall to Justin's room. His door was ajar and when Max peered round the door, he saw that his brother was still awake.

"Justin?"

Justin looked round to see Max standing in the doorway wearing a pair of Justin's old PJs.

"Come here" he said, lifting the duvet up. Max walked over and climbed in, cuddling straight into Justin. He felt the hair on Justin's leg tickle his own and their toes rub together.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Max softly.

Justin turned over again, looking at the celling. He sighed.

"I found this spell that helps hide my bump, which will be useful in front of mom and dad. It only works for a while at a time though. At least I've left school now."

"And what are we gonna do once the baby's born?"

"I've been thinking. Mom and Dad are gonna find out anyway but I think we should try and find somewhere to live in the Other Realm."

They both lay together in silence for a while before Max innocently broke the silence: 

"Jus, you do love me, don't you?"

Justin looked over to his brother, puzzled as to why he had asked such a stupid question.

"Of course I do, Max. I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you all my life. Screw what other people think."

Max blushed, "I love you too, Justin."

The two brothers looked into each other's eyes and let their lips draw together.

They kissed sweetly, snuggled once again and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they both work with a start.

"Max, Alex will be home shortly, don't say anything!" warned Justin.

"Like I would!" laughed Max.

After making breakfast, Justin used the Wizard Mail system to mail the Other Realm doctor asking for the nearest scan appointment. As soon as he got a reply, he called Max.

"Max, come here."  
>"What?"<p>

"They've had a cancellation at the Other Realm clinic; we have to go in for a scan at 11:30."

Max raced downstairs, "What? Do I have to go? I mean it'll look a bit weird me being your- 

"I don't care" Justin interrupted, "I want you there with me every step of the way. Come on, let's go shower up." Justin hugged Max again and kissed his forehead.

The two brothers went and shared a shower as they hadn't much time (and they got a quickie too) and quickly got dressed.

Both boys just threw any old clothes on as they were in a rush. Max was just wearing a hoodie and jeans and Justin in an old t-shirt, shorts and both wearing flip-flops.

Justin quickly text Alex:

"Taking Max out. Won't be in when you get back. See you tonight x"

Within seconds, they were in the clinic, with the use of Justin's magic wand.

They took a seat before the Doctor came through and called Justin's name. Justin got up, with Max dumbly following.

"Come on through, Mr Russo."  
>Once Justin was lying on the bed, the Doctor turned round and noticed Max.<p>

"Hello, Max. What are you doing here?" he asked.

Justin quickly intervened, "If you must know, he's the father" he said so matter-of-factly.

The Doctor dropped the gel applier out of shock.

"Well, this is a first," he said "I've never… I mean. I just-

"Go on. Taunt all you want, yes we're brothers but we're in love. If you don't like that, go jump off a cliff!" said Max, to Justin's utter shock.

"It's not that, it's just… you do know the risks involved in male-male incest pregnancy?"

"What risks? I thought there were none since we're not technically mortals. We're wizards." Justin panicked.

"Well, why don't you both sit down?" Justin sat up on the bed and Max climbed up on it, holding his brother's hand.

The Doctor continued, nervously:

"Well, I understand your mother, Theresa is a full mortal? This means with you being both brothers but not full wizards _and_ both blood related, the chances of a miscarriage or cot death are much higher- six in ten, in fact. I'm so sorry" the Doctor said, unable to look them in the eye.

Max and Justin both looked stunned unable to say a work. The tiny strawberry-sized image on the screen may not even survive.

The tears rolled silently and calmly down Justin's face as he stroked his stomach. Max looked at his brother and gave him a supportive smooch, the tears splashing into Max's mouth. The Doctor got a nervous disposition watching these two brothers kiss, but feels a little hard too.

When the two brothers realised that they had forgotten the Doctor was watching them they pulled apart. Justin gave a look of apology, thanked the Doctor and got out his wand. He noticed the Doctor's bulge and winked before zapping himself and Max back to their house.

END OF CHAPTER 2

R&R Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Anyway, here goes Chapter 3.

Justin and Max Russo returned home from the Other Realm Doctor, both a little shocked at how much news they had to take in. Justin was pregnant, with his own brother's baby and it might not even survive. The two sat silently on the couch for a while, Justin's arm around Max, before Max broke the silence.

"Justin. This may sound bad, but, you know how the Doctor said there's a high risk of miscarriage?"

"Mmm"

"Well, that may mean that we don't have to tell mom and dad. Not yet"

"No, Max. I wish we could, but it's a well-known fact in the Other Realm that Male-Male pregnancies only last around six months."

"So, that means we have to tell them?"

"I'm afraid so, if we don't, they'll guess something's up when I'm the size of a beach ball."

The two boys cuddled for a while, before the phone rang, waking them both with a start. Justin picked up the phone and heard his mother's voice.

"Um, hi, mom…" he gulped.

"Hi sweety, just a quick call to say we've been on the road for an hour and a half, we should be home soon. Hope you've been ok"

"Yeah we've been fine, mom. See you soon"

When Justin hung up, he told Max they would be home and they were only coming from Albany. If they had been on the road for an hour and a half, they had about an hour to decide how to break the news

After many dodgy ideas, Justin finally said

"The only way is to sit them down and tell them, period."  
>Max gulped. The two hours quickly passed, and they heard their parents' car pull into the drive.<p>

"Hi, we're home" called Theresa, lugging a suitcase through the front door.

"Hi mom" Max called, Justin making some coffee in the kitchen.

"We brought presents. Can you put on some coffee please Justin?"

"On it" said Justin, as he poured two cups of coffee out.

Jerry followed, with another suitcase and Justin brought the coffee through and passed them each a cup.

"Mom, dad, I have to tell you something. Sit down, please." said Justin nervously.

Max stood next Justin, looking up at him.

'Here goes' thought Justin, as he took in a big breath:

"So, I, um, had to go to the Doctors yesterday, my stomach was hurting and it turns out I… I…"

"Yes, honey, go on" said Theresa.

"Well, um. I'm… pr… I'm preg…" Justin tried to say before sitting down on the chair and putting his head in his hands, crying.

"You're pregnant?" Jerry exclaimed, not being as confused as Theresa. A shaking Justin nodded.

Theresa did nothing but stare. She was boggled out of her mind. Her apparently gay son was seventeen and pregnant.

Jerry put an arm round Justin and comforted him. A while later Justin stopped his tears and listened to his dad

"It's ok son, I don't mind, it was totally normal when I was a kid to see a pregnant guy. And I kinda guessed you were gay, but I don't mind about that at all. But I must ask, who was the guy?" asked Jerry softly.

Justin looked at his dad, not knowing what to say. Max walked over to Justin and grabbed his hand.

"_You?" _exclaimed Jerry and Theresa in tandem. Max nodded innocently, his big brown eyes staring at his parents'.

"Mom. Dad. Justin and I have been sleeping together for a few months now. Except last time was the first time I put my um…"

Theresa wasn't having any of this; she went over and slapped Justin hard, hard enough to knock him down. Jerry went to help his son up and hugged them. He was not prejudice towards any sort of incest or pregnancy; he had seen it all before. Things are really different when you live in the Other Realm.

"Don't dare help him up Jerry. He's nothing but a fag. Justin Russo, you are no longer my son, influencing poor Maxie to have sex with you. You disgusting pervert, Justin Russo, luring Max into bed with you!"

"But mom-" Max pleaded.

"Theresa, stop it" interrupted Jerry.

At that moment, the door opened. It was Alex, but no-one heard her greeting over Theresa's shouting. Alex stood staring at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"What? Am I supposed to be pleased that my son is gay _and _somehow pregnant by his little brother?"

"Not at first, no, but once you've lived in the Other Realm you learn to accept stuff like this"

"Accept it? Oh shut up you asshole." yelled Theresa.

Justin and Max stood crying, and their hands had somehow found each other.

"Justin Russo, you are no longer my son. I disown you!" said Theresa coldly.

"But mom!" sobbed Justin.

"Get out of my house, get out of our lives, you dirty cocksucker. Go and pack your things"

Theresa pulled Justin by the wrist, separating his and Max's hands and throwing him to the bottom of the staircase. Justin sobbed as he crawled, hurt, up the stairs.

"Don't ever come back."

To be continued.


End file.
